


Just things happening during extra practice

by SimRed



Series: Kunimi rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, Kindaichi Yuutarou is a Little Shit, Kunimi Akira is baby, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, No beta we die like the fancy royalty we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Kindaichi always stay for extra practice so it only makes sense for Kunimi and Matsukawa to stay too even if they just sit around, right?So what if the two of them get touchy and Matsukawa is Kunimi's personal pillow it's not a problem right?Aka Kunimi and Mattsun cuddle during extra practice
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Kunimi rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188641
Kudos: 2





	Just things happening during extra practice

"Kunimi I'm gonna stay late for practice again with Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san and Hanamaki-san. Are you also gonna stay?"  
"I don't want to do extra practice"  
"You don't have to actually practice you can just watch, i know that you can also learn from watching"  
"Fine I'll stay. You have to buy me something on our way back home tho"  
"You want energy drinks or salted caramel?"  
"Yes"  
"This isn't a yes or no question"  
"Fine, i want salted caramel"  
"Sure. Now get ready for practice you can't skip out again"  
"Calm down I'm already changing"  
"You only took of your shoes"  
"It is a starter"  
"You're stupid"  
"So are you"  
"Well yes obviously. Why else would I still be your friend"  
"I don't know. Maybe because you actually like my personality"  
"Now that's something I wouldn't like if I weren't stupid"  
"Ouch, can't believe you'd hurt my feelings like this. Guess you'll also have to buy me energy for that one"  
"Fine fine now get ready"

When the actual practice was over the three third years and Kindaichi talked the coach into letting them practice longer and Kunimi found himself sitting against the wall half asleep.  
"Well would you look at that. It's my favorite Kohai sitting on the floor and almost sleeping"  
"What are you doing here Matsukawa-san"  
"Wouldn't you like to know weather boy~"  
"Haha very funny. If you aren't gonna answer me I'll just go and space out again"  
"Hey don't do that to me. Makki asked me to stay longer because we are gonna study later on. I don't wanna practice tho"  
"The floor is comfortable"  
"It's not good for you"  
"It is comfortable tho"  
"It is still not good for you"  
"I wanna sleep tho"  
"It is still not good enough"  
"Give me something that's good enough to sleep on if that's the case"  
"Sure"  
Kunimi heard a bit of rustling beside himself and suddenly there was warmth next to him and when he opened his eyes Matsukawa was sitting next to him.   
"Here you go. My should is comfortable, my little siblings 10/10 recommend it to sleep on"  
"You are weird",was all Kunimi said but he still rested his head on Matsukawa's shoulder, it was actually comfortable. 

Those things repeated themselves  
Kunimi and Mattsun sitting on the side while the others practiced longer.   
It all became a bit more touchier too, there was no more awkward excuse for accidentally brushing hands or anything like that. It was just simply comfortable and kind of like a routine now; Kunimi would already be sitting there while Matsukawa went to get something to drink and once he sat down next to Kunimi the first year make himself comfortable against him and fall asleep.   
Today seemed different tho, Kunimi seemed to be out of it. He was slacking off even more during practice and when he came into the gym again Kunimi seemed like he was extremely dizzy.   
Well he could just buy something else to drink later on, and with that thought he sat down next to Kunimi who immediately leaned against him and closed his eyes.   
"Kunimi you should drink something"  
"I don't want to"  
"Just drink. You didn't drink during practice"  
Kunimi just sighed but grabbed the bottle and tried to open it but failed so he just held it out for Matsukawa.   
"You should take a few days off. You seem like you are getting sick"  
"I feel like it too, my sister will pick me up when she's finished with work"  
"That's good. Here drink it"  
Kunimi just softly nodded and grabbed the bottle before downing it in a few gulps, how impressive.  
After putting it away Kunimi laid down, like actual laid down with his head on Matsukawa's lap.   
He did have to say that Kunimi looked utterly adorable like this.   
Out of reflex he raised his hand and softly carded his fingers through Kunimi's hair, something he always did to his siblings when they were about to fall asleep.   
When there was only soft breathing to be heard from Kunimi he allowed himself to also close his eyes and fall asleep


End file.
